RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 Racing over, Creekkit bounded over to his father "Dad! You're back!" [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''And the' rest''' is'' SILENCE]] 12:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver flopped on the ground. "No love to me?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:49, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hi uncle!" Creekkit purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 16:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream lazed around camp. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 19:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (I need something to do with this bae) Sapphirepaw rolled around the apprentices den boredly, her tail-tip twitching and her gaze shining with amusement. — Flame ☀ 21:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Sapphirepaw!" Creekkit mewed, walking past the older cat in the Clan [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 21:15, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw flicked an ear, lifting her head feebly. "Oh, hey Creekkit." — Flame ☀ 21:25, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw bounced up to her mentor, Slatestream. "What are we doing today?" she asked excitedly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Want to play?" The kit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 22:00, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (Did the journeying cats reach the place, yet?) Sapphirepaw looked away for a moment, unsure of her thoughts. "Yeah, I guess," she meowed, waving her tail. "I'd love to!" — Flame ☀ 22:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream blinked sleepily up at his apprentice as she approached. "Oh, I forgot about that... We're doing some fighting practice today," he mewed quickly. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want to do?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 23:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (yeah they returned home already...) "Great!" Meadowpaw squeaked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "There is something I need to tell you Stoatscar." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 23:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble padded into his den. Darkpaw jumped up in pure joy. "I've never been so happy in my life to see you!" she sheirked. "I'm never becoming a medicne cat again!" she yowled and ran out of the den."Freedom!" she screamed gleefully. Dewbramble slightly laughed. ---- Stoatscar looked to her mate. "What?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "So, I hate to say this, but I think we have to end this couple." He whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 23:57, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Well come on then, we don't have endless time." Slatestream grunted as he rose to his paws and padded over to the camp entrance, waiting for Meadowpaw to follow him. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:58, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (WHAT?) Stoatscar's eyes flashed. "W-what? but, but it's going so well! we have kits for crying out loud! why? I've been waiting day and night for you! I care for you when your hurt and help you... why?" she nearly screamed. --- Meadowpaw followed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "It is for the best, I love you. And I will never stop loving you. I want this for you and my kits, the red moon means I might become evil, and I don't want to hurt you or the kits. We need to end this for the you, and I love you." He sobbed [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:02, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "But we can help you!" she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:03, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "But if you can't, I want to hurt you all!" Runningstrike cried. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:04, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Fine! I don't want you near our kits." she meowed and headed off to the nursery nearly lazing with grief and anger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:06, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Just so you know, I will always love you. And your the cat I love more then almost anyone else." He whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:07, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar failed to hear this and kept moving. She stopped at the nursery and flopped down. ---- Meadowpaw raced through the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:09, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, can you take me out of camp?" Creekkit purred to his dad. ---- "Sorry buddy, but I don't want to be alone with you." He whipered, and saw Dewbramble had heard everything with Stoatscar and Creekit. This was bad. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know," Sapphirepaw admitted, blinking blankly. "Mossball, maybe? Or maybe we could make a training corner in the Nursery! I could teach you how to fight and hunt!" — Flame ☀ 00:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Sounds cool, my dad hates me." Creekkit whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flecked his tail and went up to Runningstrike. "You could have told her what was wrong and said to just stay away you know." ---- Darkpaw fell on the ground crying tears of pure joy. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "What's up with you?" Runningstrike asked the apprentice. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw flattened her ears, feeling a pang of sympathy. Maybe I was wrong... certain cats are nice in this Clan, but.. it seems like every parent just wishes their kits were never born. ''— Flame ☀ 00:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "It's strange. He left this quest loving me, he just broke up with my mother and doesn't want to play with me." Creekkit whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw's eyes went round, and she immediately looked away. "That's... odd..." Sounds like something my father did. All accept for the fact he tried to murder me, my brother, and my mother... ''— Flame ☀ 00:22, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "This sounds crazy, but I think he found a she-cat he loves more then mom." He whispred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw clenched her claws, trying to hide her rage-split gaze of fury. "Sounds alot like something my father would do," She burst out, clamping up moments after. — Flame ☀ 00:25, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, I need to be alone." Creekkit said, padding away. ---- "Sapphirepaw, I need you for something." Runningstrike mewed, [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw kept her ears pinned against her skull, feeling her heart shatter for a split second. Why does the same thing happen to everyone? ''She lifted her head feebly, keeping her eyes seeled shut. "Yes..?" — Flame ☀ 00:31, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "The truth is, I didn't find anorher she-cat. I love Stoatscar so much, and I love my kits. But the red moon, it's a sign I might become evil. Untilt eh moon isn't red, there is a chance of that. And I don't want to hurt my family. That's my I broke up with Stoatscar and am mean to my kits. I need you to keep Creekkit away from me until the moon go's bak to it's normal color, can you do that?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:33, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw blinked. You're asking me?... But I'm just a useless apprentice! What good would I do to this Clan? ''"...I can try," She murmered, lowering her head. "But... I don't think I'm ready... I mean - what if I mess up? What if I-" — Flame ☀ 00:36, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry, it will be fine." The warrior mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream led Meadowpaw to the clearing that they usually trained. "Okay, attack me, and practice the move that I taught you last time," the slate-gray tom ordered, crouching down in preparation for Meadowpaw's ambush. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:01, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw crouched and sprang at her mentor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream grunted as Meadowpaw knocked him down. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:06, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw lightly hit his face with sheathed claws and sprang into a bush without making a sound. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:08, November 14, 2015 (UTC) When Meadowpaw went to the bush, Slatestream scrabbled back to his paws, pausing to regain his breath. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:09, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw then sprang out again and hit the back of his head and landed on top of him with a paw on his neck. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Ooof." Slatestream grunted as his apprentice pinned him down. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Was that good?" she asked leaping off him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (flame, shall we get this started? <3) Sharppaw rolled a pebble with his paw.---- Pumpkinkit sat in the nursery, her eyes dull with pain. Her family...it was no longer a family, now, it was simply a group of cats split into two.'Silverstar' 01:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Pumpkinkit, hello Oilkit." Creekkit said, moaning slighly as he entered the nursery. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:45, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar settled next to her kits trying to make them feel better. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Why did Dad to that?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:49, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (Ye, let's do it <3) Sapphirepaw frowned, not putting much confidence in the warrior's or her words. With a sigh, she padded towards the Apprentices Den, bumping into Sharppaw. "Oh! Sorry, Sharppaw." I'm so clumsy... ''— Flame ☀ 03:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "That's it." Creekkit decided. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 04:33, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw looked away at Creekkit for a short moment, and then turned her gaze back to Sharppaw. "We haven't gotton to talk in awhile due to our training..." She murmered, flattening her ears with disappointment. "But we can now!" — Flame ☀ 13:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Watching the two cats from the nursery, Creekkit looked at his brother and sister. "Hey Oilkit and Pumpkinkit come on!" Creekkit purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:02, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw rolled around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Darkpaw!" Creekkit said, walking past the apprentice. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:28, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hello!" she wailed happily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:29, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Why are you so happy?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "I'm free from the medicine den! no wonder why Dewbramble's always in such a bad mood! it's boring in there!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Oh. So, good for you." Creekkit purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream nodded. "Yeah, that was really good! Just take care where you're aiming your blows - a couple of those were a little bit clumsy." The slate-gray tom sat up. "Not that we're going to do that now. We'll revise some earlier battle moves, making sure those are good, and next time we'll learn some new stuff, okay?" --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 19:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw nodded. "Okay." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:39, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar lay with most of her kits outside the nursery.[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:04, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Flinching, Runningstrike walked pas the catt who was once his mate [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 16:13, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar didn't notice her former mate, her eyes instead fixed on her sleeping kits. ----- Dewbramble sniffed through his herbs annoyed. Darkpaw never cleaned the old ones out and now they were everywhere, he would have to go and get more. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:15, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Racing around, Creekkit glared at his father annoyed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 16:16, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble padded out of camp in search of herbs. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:06, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Sharppaw purred at his good friend. "Wanna go hunting?"---- Pumpkinkit frowned at her mother. "Mom? I...is everything gonna be ok?"'Silverstar' 02:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Stop Pumpkinkit, he's gone. And that's that." Creekkit mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:10, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit flattened her ears. "You aren't mom, you don't know that!"Silverstar 03:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar silenced her kits with her tail. "Everythings going to be okay, cats break up all the time." she meowed lightly to her kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:31, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Glaring at Pumpkinkit, he spat out. "I'm not mom, but I know just as well as her." He growled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Don't fight kits." Stoatscar meowed, suddenly annoyed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "What? But she's wrong!" Creekkit hissed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "It doesn't matter if she's wrong, it's not worth wasting your breath." Stoatscar said with an edge. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:45, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "This is not fair!" Creekkit spat. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:47, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar sighed. "Creekkit, please don't start, I don't want to listen to it." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "But..." Creekkit started. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:50, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "No." Stoatscar stopped him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:53, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Growling, Creekkit ran out of the den. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Creekkit..." Stoatscar sighed but didn't follow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:57, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "What in the world happened on that quest?" Creekkit asked Dewbramble. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:58, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flecked his tail while looking for herbs. "Nothing really, Fawnheart and all..." he meowed with his voice trailing off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Look, you know what I am wondering about, tell me. Please." Creekkit meowed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble looked at the tree he was in front of. "Oh yeah... I forgot the whole reason why we went..." he said in a for once none sarcastic voice. "The blood moon meant your father... might turn evil." he meowed quite lowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:04, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Creekkit asked. "Th-thanks." He meowed, and ran quickly out of the den. "Dad, stop." He meowed. "I know everything." He whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:09, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flecked his tail and went back to the herbs. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:11, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but for now at least, we can't be close to each other. You're in danger." Running strike meowed, and ran off. Creekkit went back to the den. And glared at Sotstscar. "Why didn't you tell me?" He meowed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:14, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar perked her ears sleepy. "What?" she asked. ---- Smokestorm watched his kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit glared at her brother defensively. "She didn't tell us for ''our safety."---- Sharppaw waited for Sapphirepaw's response.---- Sparkpaw yawned.Silverstar 21:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Meadowpaw and her mentor returned to camp. Her eyes landed on Darkpaw. "DARKPAW, HUNT NOW." she squeaked. "Okay." Darkpaw meowed and raced to her sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:15, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw flattened his ears as he watched Darkpaw race over to Meadowpaw. He missed those times with Sapphirepaw, but now, she was always around that pesky Sharppaw.'Silverstar' 21:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Moontail looked around. "Hi!" She mewed. Meadowpaw raced out of camp with Darkpaw at her side. ---- Smokestorm sat alone in a shadow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 23:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay